The Truth Behind Lucy Heartfilia
by M.C Travelling
Summary: "The Band "City Of Fairy" Is Having A Tour At Magnolia City. Then, There Were 5 Girls Who loved The Band Except Lucy. At The Concert, The Band Allow The 5 Girls To Meet Them. Lucy Was Being rude. As They Left, The Band Did A Research About Lucy. They Were Shocked That Lucy Was..."
1. Pre-Chapter 1: Intro Of The Characters

Hello guys! This Is My Third Story Called "The Truth Behind Lucy Heartfilia" (Changed The Title)

this Is JUST The Characters Of The Story And The Description Of Their Characteristics.

* * *

~~~Chapter 1: Introduction Of The Characters~~~

_Plot: _"_The Band "City Of Fairy" Is Having A Tour At Magnolia City. Then, There Were 5 Girls Who loved The Band Except Lucy. At The Concert, The Band Allow The 5 Girls To Meet Them. Lucy Was Being rude. As They Left, The Band Did A Research About Lucy. They Were Shocked That Lucy Was..."_

* * *

**Characters And Their description:**

Lucy Heartfillia:

_A 22-Yr Old Girl_

_Her Parents Died When She's 16 Yrs old._

_Lives With Her Roomate, Levy Mcgarden._

_Once You Get To Know Her, She Is A Sweet, caring, kind-Hearted Woman_

_She Hates The Band "City Of Fairy" Because they're A Bunch Of "Snob, Stuck up Guys". Everytime She Sees/past By/Talked About The Band, She Curses The Band. In Her mind Only._

_A Blonde-Woman. Her hair is straight But Blonde._

_her BFF's Are: Levy mcgarden, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet And Wendy Marvell._

* * *

Levy Mcgarden

**A 21 Yr Old Girl**

**Her Parents Are dead Too When She Was 15 Yrs Old**

**Lives W/ Her Roomate, Lucy Heartfilia.**

**A BookWorm.**

**She Is Sweet, Caring, Kind-Hearted Woman Just Like Lucy**

**She Loves The Band. She Also Have A Crush On One of The Members of The Band. (_Guess Who Is It?)_**

**A blunette Woman**

**Her BFF's Are Also The Same As Lucy**

* * *

Erza Scarlet

_A 23 Yr Old Girl_

_Her Parents are Also dead When She Was 20 Yrs Old_

_lives With Her Roomate, Juvia Lockser. Their Room Was across lucy And Levy's Room_

_Once You Get To Know Her, She Is Just Like Lucy. BUT She Is A Strict Person When Some Bad Things Happening To Her Friends_

_She ALSO Loves The Band. Just Like levy, she Also Have A Crush On A Certain Member. (Guess..)_

_her Hair Color Is Scarlet. Her Hair Is Also Straight._

_Her BFF's? Same As Lucy And Levy's_

* * *

Juvia Lockser

**A 21 Yr Old Girl**

**Both Of Her Parents Are Dead When She Was 17 Yrs old**

**Lives W/ Her Roomate, Erza Scarlet. Their room Was Across Levy and Lucy's**

**Same As Lucy And Levy's Trait.**

**She ALSO Loves The Band. Just Like levy And Erza, She Also Have A Certain Crush On one Of The Band (_Keep Guessing...)_**

**Her Hair Color Is Light Blue. Her Hair Is Slight Curly**

**Her BFF's? Same Also**

* * *

Wendy Marvell

_A 18 Yr Old Girl_

_Her Parents Died from A Car Crash When She Was 12._

_Lives Alone On Her Room Besides Lucy And Levy's_

_Same As Lucy, levy And Juvia's Trait_

_She ALSO Loves The Band. Just Like levy, Erza And Juvia. She Also Has A Crush Just Like The 3. (Guess...)_

_BFF's? Same_

* * *

_So To Sum up, All Of Their Parents Died, All Of Them Are Young Adults, All Of Them Except Lucy Loves The Band. All Of Them Had A Secret Crush Except Lucy. All Of Them Have A Caring traits. The Bond Between Them Remain Strong._

_Now, I Will Tell You The Characters Of The Band Named "City Of Fairy"._

* * *

~~~City Of Fairy Characters and Their Description~~~

Natsu Dragneel

**A 22 Yr Old Boy**

**His Parents Died When he Was 15**

**Lives W/ The Band. They don't Share A Bed, But They Have Each Rooms**

**Once you Get To Know Him, He Is A Kind, Caring Person. He would Protect His Close Ones. But If You're his Acquaintance/Normal Friend, He Is Rude And Crazy. But Deep Inside, He Has A Kind, Friendly, Long Patient Person.**

**His Friends Are: Gajeel Redfox, Romeo Conbolt, Jellal Fernandes And Gray Fullbuster. But Natsu And Gray's Friendship Are like RIVALS.**

**His Hair Color Is Salmon, He Has A Muscular Body And A Scarf Around His Neck**

**His Main Role In The Band: Lead Singer**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster

A 22 Yr Old Boy

His Parents Died When He Was 14

Lives W/ The Band. They don't Share A Bed, But They Have Each Rooms

He Is Rude. but Once you Know Him, He Is Kind Also

His Friends Are The Same As Natsu. Also, his Rival Is Natsu

his Hair Color Is Raven-like Color

His Main role: Bass Guitarist

* * *

Jellal Fernandes

**A 23 Yr Old Boy**

**His parents Died When He Was 18**

**Lives W/ The Band. They don't Share A Bed, But They Have Each Rooms**

**His Trait: A Kind-Hearted Man. He Is Polite Also.**

**His Friends Are The band Members.**

**His Hair Color Is Blue. He Also Has Red Tatoo On His Eye**

**His Main Role: lead Guitarist**

* * *

Romeo Conbolt

**A 19 Yr Old Boy**

**His Parents Also Died When He Was 12**

**Lives W/ The Band. They don't Share A Bed, But They Have Each Rooms**

**His Trait Is Also Like Jellal**

**His Friends Are The Band Members.**

**His Hair Color: Dark Purple**

**His Main role: Drummer**

* * *

Gajeel Redfox

_A 21 Yr Old Boy_

_His Parents died When He Was 18_

_Lives W/ The Band. They don't Share A Bed, But They Have Each Rooms_

_He Is Rude. His Kindness Is Only Little. But He has a Simple Attitude_

_His Friends Are The Band Members._

_His Hair Color: Black. His Body Has Also piercings._

_Main Role: Bassist_

~~~End Of Introduction~~~

* * *

Hope You like The Characteristics Of Each Person!

Sorry For Incorrect grammars, Spellings.

Review!

:D


	2. Chapter 1: The Announcement

Hi Guys! So This Is The OFFICIAL CHAPTER 1!

Enjoy And Review!

~~~Chapter One: The Announcement~~~

* * *

At Lucy And Levy's Room... The Girls were Having a Good Time. When Lucy Turned On The TV, The Girls Squealed Except Lucy...

"OMG! It's The City Of Fairy!" Levy Said, Screaming

"I Know Right?!" Erza Said, Then Levy And wendy Nodded

"What So Great About Them?, They're just A Bunch snobby Stuck Up Guys!" Lucy Said, Annoyed

"Oh come On lu-Chan! They're not That Bad." Levy Said, Brightening Her Up.

* * *

As The Listened To The TV:

As The Speaker Introduced The Band Members At The Audience:

"Are You Having A Tour?" The Speaker Asked

Then Natsu, one of The Band Spoke: "Yes we're having A Tour at Magnolia."

"When?" Then Natsu Spoke: "July 14. Then After the concert, We Decided To move There."

"Oh, Okay Then Good Luck At The Tour!" The Speaker Said.

* * *

5 Girls POV:

"They're going to have a tour here?! Yay!" Levy Screamed

"That is Awesome!" Erza Said

"I'm Gonna Buy 5 Tickets Tomorrow!" Levy said

"I'm not Going at The concert" Lucy Said

"But Why Lu-chan?"

"I Hate Them. They're just a Bunch of Snubby Guys"

"Come On Lucy. This Will be My Treat For You. For All Of Us"

"I Don't Know…"

"pleassseeeeeeee?" Levy And Erza Said, in Puppy Eyes

"Fine!" Lucy Said, Annoyed

"Yay! It's Settled! We Are going To the concert!" Erza Said, Yelling

"Woooo!" The 4 Girls Screamed

* * *

In Lucy's Mind:

"_I Hope They Don't Find Out The Truth About Me"_

* * *

END!

I Hope You Like It

Sorry For Wrong grammars And Spellings. I Was Running Out Of Ideas…Sorry

Review!


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1: Slumber and Singing

Hi Guys!

Thanks For The Kind Reviews! :D

Enjoy, Read And Review! :)

~~~Chapter 2: Slumber Night And Singing Contest~~~

* * *

Normal POV: Still At Levy and Lucy's Room. (Date: June 15, X791. Decide to put A Year...)

As The 5 Girls Done Watching TV And Dinner, They Sat on The dining table...

* * *

**Erza POV:**

"Hey Girls! We Should Have A Slumber night!" Then The 4 Girls Said:

"Oh Sure!" Wendy And levy said W/ smile

"That's A Great idea!" Juvia And Lucy said, Also with Smile

"Great! Me And juvia gonna Get things From Our Room, Wendy You Get your own Things And Lucy, levy, Prepare you Room." As I Said, exitedly

* * *

**Normal POV:**

As Erza, Juvia And Wendy To Get Their Things For The Slumber Night, levy And lucy Prepares Their Room To have More Space And Have Fun.

After The Preparation, the Set The pillows, blankets, ETC...

As They Were Finished Setting The pillows, They Sat On the Floor at The Living Rm...

* * *

**Levy's Pov:**

"So, What should We Do?" Then Erza spoke

"We Should Have A Singing contest Here!" Then The Others Approved Of What She Said.

"Oh Ok Erza-San. Who Should Be The first One?" Wendy asked. Then Erza Got An Idea.

"I Will Get A Bottle, Then Put In In The Center And Spin It." Then the Others Said "okay"

Whe Erza Stood up Then Goes to Kitchen To Find A Bottle, The girls Spoke:

"I Hope It's You Wendy" I said To Wendy

"No I Hope It's You Levy-chan" Then Juvia Spoke:

"I hope It's You Lucy-San" Then Lucy Smiled And Says:

"No, I Hope It's You juvia-San"

When Erza Returned, She holds a One Green Bottle, Then Erza Spoke:

"All Right! Let's Start!"

As Erza spin The bottle, It Stops At...Wendy!.

Wendy was Nervous About This. then Lucy And Juvia spoke:

"Don't Worry wendy, You Can Do It!" Lucy And Juvia Said, Brightening Her Up

"Really? Thank You Lucy-san and Juvia-san!" Wendy said w/ Smile

"So Wendy, What Are You gonna Sing?" Erza Said. Then wendy thinks Of A Song...

After Thinking, She Spoke: "I'm Gonna sing 'Nothing Here but Love' By Lenka"

Then Erza spoke: "Oh Okay" W/ smile

Then I Said W/ Smile: "Good Luck!"

As Wendy stood Up, She Starts To Sing...

* * *

_Lying under setting sun_

_The day is done, my heart is won_

_We hold each other, friends or lovers_

_High above, there's nothing here_

_But you and me, we'll never end_

_We're innocent, we're heaven-sent_

_We're born together, dying together_

_Live forever, there's nothing here but…_

_Love, sweet love_

_It's all we know, so can I show you_

_Love, sweet love_

_Take time to grow, there's nothing here but love_

_Take me where the days are fun_

_Where everyone knows everyone_

_We'll love together, live together_

_We will never be let down_

_Oh you will see it's meant to be_

_We're living life, we're wild and free_

_We're falling under, right from under_

_Oh my darling there's nothing here but…_

_Love, sweet love_

_It's all we know, so can I show you_

_Love, sweet love_

_Take time to grow, there's nothing here but love_

_Can you whisper into my ear_

_The words that I love to hear?_

_Love, sweet love_

_It's all we know, so can I show you_

_Love, sweet love_

_Take time to grow, there's nothing here but…_

_Love, sweet love_

_It's all we know, so can I show you_

_Love, my love_

_Take time to grow, there's nothing here but love_

_There's nothing here but love, love_

* * *

As Wendy Finishes Her Song, We Clapped Her.

"Wow! That Was A Lovely Song" As We 4 Girls Said To Her

"Thank You!" Wendy Said W/ Smile

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

As Wendy Sit Down, Erza Spins The bottle And Stops To...LEVY

"Now, This Will be Different. This Will Be A Duet." Erza Said

"Now Levy, You Will spin The Bottle. When The Bottle Stops, She will be Your duet"

"oh Ok" As Levy Said

Levy Spinned The Bottle. As The Bottle Stopped Spinning, It Pointed Out...Juvia!

"Yay Juvia! You Will Be My Duet" Levy Said

"oh Ok" Juvia Said

Then erza Spoke: "Levy, You Will Decide what You And Juvia sing"

Then Levy spoke: "Juvia And I Will Sing 'Run The world' By Beyonce Knowles"

"Very Well Then. Start" Erza Said

"Good Luck You 2!" Wendy And Lucy Screamed at Them

* * *

Levy-Underline Juvia-Italics

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _

_GIRLS!_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_

_But no they don't_

_Make your check come at they neck,_

_Disrespect us no they won't_

_Boy don't even try to touch this_

_Boy this beat is crazy_

_This is how they made me_

_Houston Texas baby_

_This goes out to all my girls_

_That's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later_

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these niggas can fade me_

_I'm so good with this,_

_I remind you I'm so hood with this_

_Boy I'm just playing_

_Come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_F- you pay me_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power, with our love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

It's hot up in here

DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back

I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world

Help me raise a glass for the college grads

41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check

You can't hold me (you can't hold me)

I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check

This goes out to all the women getting it in,

You're on your grind

To other men that respect what I do

Please accept my shine

Boy I know you love it

How we're smart enough to make these millions

Strong enough to bear the children

Then get back to business

See, you better not play me

Oh, come here baby

Hope you still like me

F- you hate me

My persuasion can build a nation

Endless power

With our love we can devour

You'll do anything for me

Who run the world? Girls! [x4]

Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]

Who run the world? Girls! [x4]

_Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What we run? We run the world_

_Who run the world? Girls_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

As They Finished Singing, The 3 Clapped Them

"Wow! Both Of You Are Really Tallented!" The 3 Girls Said To them

"Thank You Lucy, Erza And Wendy" Levy And Juvia Said To them

As The 2 Sitted, Erza Spins the bottle And Stops To...HERSELF!

"hmmm...I Can Handle This" Erza Said, w/ Confidence

"oooooooohhhhhhh" As The 4 Girls Said

"So, What are You Going Erza?" Lucy Said To her

"I'm Gonna Sing 'Gives You Hell By The All American-Rejects'"

"All Right Erza. good Luck" Lucy And The Others said

Then Erza Started Singing...

* * *

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can't look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song _

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along _

_I hope that it puts you through hell_

* * *

As She Was finished Singing, Her Friends Clapped At Her

"Wow That Was Rocking Erza!" Lucy And Juvia Said

"I Didn't Know That You Could Sing Like That But You Rock Erza San!" Levy And Wendy Said

"Thank You Everyone" Erza said, Smiling

As Erza Sit Down, all Was left Is Lucy.

"Now It's Your Turn lucy!" As The 4 Girls Said

"what Are You Gonna Sing?" Levy Said To Her

"Well I'm Going To Sing..."

* * *

END

Hope You Like It!

sorry For Bad Grammars And Bad Spellings

I Don't Own fairy Tail And Those Songs

Review! :)


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2: Buying The Tickets

Hello Guys!

Thank You For The Reviews!

**Note: In Chapter One, I Change From When Natsu Said "July 14. Then We Will Stay At Night..." To "July 14. Then after The Concert, We Decided To Move At Magnolia" :)**

Enjoy, Read And Review :D

~~~Chapter 2 Part 2: Buying the Tickets~~~

**Previously:**

_Then lucy Spoke: "i'm Gonna Sing..._

* * *

**NORMAL POV: (Still At Lucy And Levy's room) (June 15, X791)**

"Ghost By Katy Perry" Lucy Said

Then The 4 Girls Nodded. Then Lucy starts Sing:

_You sent a text_

_It's like the wind changed your mind_

_We were best friends_

_Yeah, we were building our life_

_With every kiss, and every letter_

_Every promise of forever, oh_

_But you hit "Send"_

_And disappeared in front of my eyes_

_And now you're just a ghost_

_When I look back never would have known that_

_You could be so cold_

_Like a stranger vanish like a vapor_

_There's just an echo where your heart used to be_

_Now I see it clearly_

_And there's just a pillow where your head used to sleep_

_My vision's 20/20_

_I see through you now_

_Something has died_

_Now that I have made up my mind_

_I'll be alright_

_It doesn't harm me at night_

_'Cause every gift, and every letter,_

_Every promise of forever_

_Now, it's out of sight_

_Like you were never alive_

_And now you're just a ghost_

_When I look back never would have known that_

_You could be so cold_

_Like a stranger vanish like a vapor_

_There's just an echo where your heart used to be_

_Now I see it clearly_

_And there's just a pillow where your head used to sleep_

_My vision's 20/20_

_I see through you now_

_Now, now, now, now, now_

_Now, now, now, now, now_

_So rest in peace_

_I see you on the other side_

_And now you're just a ghost_

_When I look back never would have known that_

_You could be so cold_

_Like a stranger vanish like a vapor_

_There's just an echo where your heart used to be_

_Now I see it clearly_

_And there's just a pillow where your head used to sleep_

_My vision's 20/20_

_I see through you now_

_Now, now, now, now_

_I see through you now_

_Now, now, now, now_

_I see through you now_

* * *

After Lucy sings, The 4 Girls Clapped At Her

"Very Good Lu-chan!" Levy said, Smiling

"great Song, By The Way Lucy-San" Wendy And Juvia Said Also Smiling

"You Are Good At Singing, Lucy!" erza Said. Then Lucy Spoke

"Thank You!"

After The Singing Contest, They Do Some Activities At Their Slumber Night...

* * *

(TIME-SKIP)

**NORMAL POV: (Lucy and Levy's room) (June 16, X791)**

After Their slumber night, Lucy And Levy Wakes Up...Finding the Room...Slight Messy

"Hmmm...Levy-chan, we Have To Clean-Up Today" Lucy Said

"Yeah, But First Let's Wake Up the 3" Levy Said. Then Lucy Spoke

"Good Idea"

After The 2 Girls Wake Them Up, They Help Them To Clean Lucy And levy's Room.. Then The 3 Girls Leave Their Room To their Own Room...

At Lucy And levy's Room...Lucy Prepared the breakfast while Levy Cleaned The Room...

After They Eat Breakfast, Levy takes A Bath While Lucy Sat On Their couch and Read A Novel..

* * *

**LEVY POV:**

After I Take a Bath I Wear A Yellow Stripe Blouse, A Necklace and 2 Red Shoes.

"Lu-chan, i'm gonna go Outside To Buy Tickets For The concert"

"Oh Okay. Take Care!" Lucy Said.

As I Go Outside And Starting To Walk...I Stop At A Bookstore To Look Some More novels...

After I Buy Some Humor Novels... I Spot A Ticket Store Beside Magnolia concert Hall...

"Hi! I Would Like To Buy 5 Tickets" Then The Store Owner Spoke

"Which Concert tickets?"

"City Of Fairy."

"Oh OK. That'll Be 5,000J"

As I Payed The Tickets, The Store owner Thanked me For Buying The Tickets. Then I Nodded along.

I Stopped By At The Park to Relax a Bit...

As I looked All The Ticket It Says:

CITY OF FAIRY CONCERT

6:00PM At Magnolia City concert Hall

Seat No. A (In-front. Near At The Stage)

Then at The Back, I saw The band members...

Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, Gray And Romeo

"ooh..Looks Great" As i Said, smiling

As I Sit Here, Reading My Purchased Novel, I Checked Out The Time: 12:20PM

"oh. Time For Lunch"

Then I Stopped by At A Cafe Shop, Then I ordered And Eat Lunch

* * *

**NORMAL POV: (1:35PM)**

As Levy goes Home, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, And Wendy Were there...

"So, Did You bought The Tickets?" Erza said

"Yes!" Levy Said. Then The 3 Girls Said "Yayyyy!"

"Oh, I will Give your Tickets By Seat Arrangement"

Then The Others nodded along

"Erza you're Seat No. Is A1"

"Ok"

"Juvia, You're seat No. Is A2"

"Sure"

"Wendy, You're Seat No. Is A3"

"yay!"

Me And Lucy's Seat No. Is A4 & A5"

"cool..."

"Oh, Come On Lu-Chan, It Will Be Fun!" Levy Said, Brightening Her Up

"okay Fine Levy-Chan, I'll Try To Act Normal To Them"

* * *

As The Others Left, All Remaining Is Lucy and Levy:

"BTW, Lu-chan I Bought You 5 Humor Novels." Then Lucy Spoke

"Oh, Thank You Very Much Levy"

"You're Welcome"

As Levy Gives 5 Humor Novels To Lucy, Levy Spoke:

"Lu-Chan, I'm Gonna Go To Supermarket To Buy Some Stuff"

"oh Okay Levy-chan, Take Care!"

* * *

As Levy Left, Lucy Whispers to Herself:

_"I'll Try Not To Reveal My Secret. My True Secret."_

* * *

**END**

**Hope You Like It!**

**Sorry For Bad Grammars And Spellings:)**

**I Don't Own Fairytail And Songs**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 3: The Talk And Unexpected News

Hi guys!

Thank You For The Reviews!

Enjoy, Read And Review! :)

Disclaimer: I Don't Own fairytail And songs.

* * *

~~~Chapter 3: "City Of Fairy" Talk And Unexpected News~~~~

**Normal POV: (June 16, X791) (6:30PM)**

Erza And Juvia Is At Their Room... Talking about "CITY OF FAIRY"

"Who Do You Like In The Band, Erza?" Juvia Said

"The Lead Guitarist, Jellal" Erza Said, Little Embarrased

"Awww..Erza Don't be Embarrased. It's Okay." Juvia Said, Praising Her Up

"Oh Okay. Who Do You Like?"Erza Said. Then Juvia Spoke:

"g-gray" Juvia Was Embarrased To Say It.

"Awww...That's Okay" Erza Said W/ Smile

"Thank you Erza" Then Erza Spoke:

"Why Do You Think Lucy Hates "City Of Fairy"?"

"Well She Said That They're Just A Bunch Of Snobby, Stuck-up Guys. She Even Said That They Just Want Money..."

"That's Not True! City Of Fairy Is An Awesome And The Coolest Band Ever."

"I Know!"

Then They Continue To Talk About COF. (too lazy to Write.. XD)

* * *

**AT Wendy's room...**

"I Really Like Romeo...He's Handsome And Very Cool At Drumming" Wendy Said W/Smile

"I Wonder Why Lucy Hate them..."

"WAIT!... I Remember It.." Wendy Remembered What lucy Said:

Flashback:

_"what's So Great About Them? They're Just A Bunch Of Stuck-up Snobby Guys"_

END Of Flashback

"No They're not Lucy. They're The Most Coolest Band" Wendy said, Closing Her Eyes

* * *

**AT Levy And Lucy's Room:**

"Tadaima!" Levy Said, As She Put Down her Grocery Bags On The Tables

"Oh Levy You Came Back!. Oh Let Me Help You With That" Lucy Said, Dropping Her Novel

As Lucy Helped levy Unpacking The Groceries, Levy Started To Spoke:

"Hey Lucy, Guess Who I Like At city Of Fairy?"

"Gajeel Redfox. I Know. You Said To Me The Reason." This Made Levy Blushed

"Really, What's The Reason?" Levy said

"The Reason Is: He Handsome, He's Cool At Bassist, And Have A Simple Attitude"

This Made Levy Blushed

"Fine."

"Oh Lu-chan, who Do You like at The band? Natsu May be The One For You..."

"I Told You Levy-chan, i HATE THEIR GUTS. SO BOOHOO Shut Up" This Made Levy Sad

"I'm Sorry For Calling you Shut Up. I'ts Just That I Hate Them. Ok?" Lucy Was Gentle At This.

"Fine. I Understand Lu-chan"

"Thank You"

After Their Talk, Lucy Prepares Dinner. After Lucy Prepares Dinner, Lucy Called Levy And Then They Eat. After Their Dinner, Levy Watch TV. Levy Screamed Of What She Heard In TV:

"The Band "City Of Fairy" Will Be Arriving At Magnolia At July 05, X791. After The Concert, The Band Will Have A Meet & Greet For The Fans. But They Will Decide who Will Join." As The News Reporter Said

"Then After The M&G, They Will Chose Fans. After They Had Choose, they Will Tell The Chosen Fan The Location Of The Band In Magnolia"

THIS Made Levy Squealed More...

"Ohhhh MYYY GOODD!"

"Uh, Levy-chan Pls Stop Screaming" Lucy Was Freaking out

"i'm Gonna go tell the others" Levy's Scream Became Gentle

"oh Okay"

As Levy left To Tell Others, Lucy Spoke

"Levy-chan is excited about This Huh... Yeah i'd Rather Not Tell My Secret"

After She Spoke, The door Opened Revealing 4 Girls...

"i'm So Excited 'bout this!" Erza Said

"CAN'T WAIT ABOUT IT!" The 4 Girls Said

* * *

END

Sorry for Bad Grammars and Bad Spellings. I'm Also Sorry If It Is Short :(

REVIEW PLSSSS :)


	6. Chapter 4: Preparing For The Big Concert

Hello Guys!

Thank You For The Reviews! :)

**NOTE: I Deleted My 2nd Story "Revenge Is In Music Video" because I'll Rewrite It. I Hope You Understand :)**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy-Tail And Songs

:)

* * *

~~~Chapter 4: Preparation For The Concert~~~

* * *

**Normal POV (July 2, X791) (City Of Fairy's Situation)**

After Their Concert At crocus Last June 20, X791, They Had A Vacation At Akane Resort From June 22-June 30, X791.

Yesterday, They Are Preparing For The Big Tour At Magnolia, So they Practice. They Even Buy Clothes For The Concert.

They Currently Live At Clover Town. (i'm Gonna Make this A CITY)

City of Fairy's Manager Is Freed Justine But The Owner Of The Band Is Makarov Dreyar.

**Freed POV:**

"All Right Boys, Let's Practice For The big Concert At Magnolia!" Freed Said W/ Confidence

The Band Nodded

Natsu Prepares His Voice, Gray And Jellal Prepares Their Guitars, Romeo Gets The Drumsticks From His Room And Gajeel Prepares His Instrument

"Let's Start!' The Boys Shouted, Freed Just Nodded Along

* * *

_Wake Up Call (By Maroon 5)_

_I didn't hear what you were saying._

_I live on raw emotion baby_

_I answer questions never maybe_

_And I'm not kind if you betray me._

_So who the hell are you to say we_

_Never would have made it babe._

_If you needed love_

_Well then ask for love_

_Could have given love_

_Now I'm taking love_

_And it's not my fault_

_Cause you both deserve_

_What is coming now_

_So don't say a word_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here? I don't think so._

_Would have bled to make you happy_

_You didn't need to treat me that way_

_And now you beat me at my own game_

_And now I find you sleeping soundly_

_And your lovers screaming loudly_

_Hear a sound and hit the ground_

_If you needed love_

_Well then ask for love_

_Could have given love_

_Now I'm taking love_

_And it's not my fault_

_Cause you both deserve_

_What's coming now_

_So don't say a word_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here?_

_I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

_I'm so sorry darling_

_Did I do the wrong thing?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

_Is his heart still beating?_

_Woah oh ohh_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)_

_I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)_

_I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)_

_Care about me? I don't feel so bad._

_Wake up call _

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

* * *

After They Practice The 1st Song, Freed Spoke:

"Very good Singing Natsu! Now, Let's Practice The 2nd Song."

"Thank You Freed. Can We Have A 3-Minute Break?" Natsu Said

"Okay But 3 MINUTES ONLY!" Freed Yelled, Making Natsu Annoyed

**After 3 Minutes Of Break...**

"All Right, 2nd Song. Practice Now" Freed Said, Then The Band Started To Practice a Song:

* * *

_I Can Only Imagine (By David Guetta)_

_Where you been_

_Where you been all my life_

_Baby it's a sin_

_The way you look in that light_

_It's obvious_

_That I want something from you_

_And you know what_

_What I wanna do, do, do_

_Every touch, it would bring me to life_

_I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like_

_Oh, everytime, it would bring me to life_

_I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like_

_What it'd be like, what it'd be like,like,like_

_What it'd be like,like,like,like,like..._

_Saw you from afar_

_Thought I'd say "what's up"_

_You can tell me your name, when we're breaking up_

_They call me, Tunechi, I'm good, I'm gucci_

_Now you can kiss your old dude goodbye, smooches_

_You're a beast, you're a beauty_

_Man I think somebody done gave cupid a Uzi, shoot me_

_You're a firework, brighter in the dark_

_So let's turn off the lights_

_And give me that spark_

_Every touch, it would bring me to life_

_I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like_

_Oh, everytime, it would bring me to life_

_I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like_

_What it'd be like, what it'd be like,like,like_

_What it'd be like,like,like,like,like..._

_I want your love_

_Or touch please_

_Want you to feel free (It Would Bring Me to Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife)_

_She could kiss me_

_So I can finally be (girl)_

_So I can finally see (kiss me now)_

_So I can finally see (kiss me now)_

_Saw you from afar_

_Thought I'd say "what's up"_

_You can tell me your name, when we're breaking up_

_They call me, Tunechi, I'm good, I'm gucci_

_Now you can kiss your old dude goodbye, smooches_

_You're a beast, you're a beauty_

_Man I think somebody done gave cupid a Uzi, shoot me_

_You're a firework, brighter in the dark_

_So let's turn off the lights_

_And give me that spark_

_What it'd be like_

* * *

After They Sing, freed Spoke:

"Very Good!"

Then The Band Nodded And Smiled...

(TIMESKIP. 4:30PM)

After The Practice, They Went Into Their Own Rooms To Relax A Bit...

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Phew! What A Day!" As i Said, Laying In My Bed

As I Got Up From The Bed Because I Was Bored, I Left My Room And Head to The Living Room To Watch TV.

(after Natsu Watch TV Shows... 6:50PM)

I Turned Off The TV And Went To The Dining Room To Eat Dinner..

As I Look At The Table, There Were Many Foods

Then I Sat Down To Eat Dinner... But Before I Eat My dinner, 4 People Come To The Dining Room. They Sat At The Table And Then They Eat. Then I Eat Along...

After we Eat Dinner...Our Maid Washed The Dishes..

* * *

**NORMAL POV: 8:30PM At the Living Room..**

Freed And The Band Sat At The Couch...They Were Having A Meeting About The Tour..

"Okay, I Have The 5 Tickets Travelling To Magnolia" Freed Said

"What Transportation Are We Gonna Ride?" Natsu Asked

"Plane" Freed said, In A Plain Mood

"Oh Okay." Natsu and Romeo Said

"Then Last Time, We Agree To Move To Magnolia, Right?" Freed Said, Then The Band Nodded

"All Of You Will Decide and Choose A Fan. The If You All Are Done, You Will Tell The Chosen Fan Were We Live." The Band Nodded. it Was Okay For Them to Choose Fans

"But Before That, I've decide To change The M&G. We Will Allow THE VIP Fans Only. but You Get To Choose A 1 Fangroup."

Then The Band Yelled: "YES!"

* * *

**(after The meeting: 10:00PM)**

Natsu, Gray And Jellal Went Into their Rooms, Fix Themselves And Went To Sleep.

while Gajeel, Romeo And Freed Went Into Their Rooms But Still Awake...

When 10:45 Strikes, The 3 Fix Themselves, And Went To Sleep

As They Were Ready For THE BIG TOUR...

* * *

END!

Hope You Like It! Review pls!

Sorry For Bad Grammars and Spellings :)

:)


	7. Chapter 5 Part 1: The Arrival

Hi Guys!

Thanks For The Reviews! :)

Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN Fairytail And The Songs. :)

Enjoy, Read And Review! :)

* * *

~~~Chapter 5 Part 1: The Arrival Of "City Of Fairy"~~~

* * *

**Normal POV: (July 05, X791) (6:30AM) (City Of Fairy's Situation) (TIMESKIP)**

The Band Members Were Packing As The flight They Are Riding Will Be Leaving At 7:45AM** .**

As They finished Packing...they Take A Bath First, Then They Wear An Outfit. All Of Their Clothes Have The Names "City Of Fairy" At The Back. Then After They Fix Themselves, They Had A Quick Breakfast Downstairs. After breakfast, They Went To Living Room...

All Of Their Things and Their Stuff Are Packaged In A Box Since They Are Moving To magnolia.

"Brings Memories Here Aren't They?" Freed Said, Then The Band Nodded

"I'm Gonna Miss This Place.." Romeo Said, Then Natsu Spoke:

"yeah, Me Too.." Then They Reminisce Their Past At Their Mansion...

then Freed Spoke: "Okay that's Enough Reminiscing Past. But We Gotta Hurry At The Airport, It's 7:30 Already!" Then The Band Nodded Along.

their Things And Stuff Are In A Private Van. While The Band Is In A Private Limousine.

* * *

**At The Airport: (7:40AM)**

The Band Members Were Wearing A Jacket With hood So that They won't Recognize.

At The Counter, Freed Presented The Tickets to The Lady. Then They Allowed To Come in But They Have To Be checked By Security.

After They Have been Checked By Security, they Went To The Plane.

* * *

**At The Plane: (7:44AM)**

_"Fiore Airlines Flight 470 Is Now Departing. please Fasten Your Seatbelt As We Take-Off" _As The Announcer Said

As The Band Put Their Bags At The Top, They Sit And Fasten Their Seatbelts.

"GoodBye Clover Town, We Will miss You." Natsu Said, Looking At The Window

* * *

**TIMESKIP: (9:00AM) (Magnolia)**

As The Band Arrived, Many Interviewers Blocked Them. They Interviewed About All About: The Big Tour, Location And Lovelife.

After The Interview, They Went To Magnolia Hotel, A High Class Hotel...

* * *

**At The Hotel..**

As The Band Checked In, Their Room Was A Penthouse. Their Room No Are:

B1-Natsu

B2-Jellal

B3-Romeo

B4-Gajeel

B5-Freed

B6-Gray

As They Went To the Penthouse...

"So, Nervous Natsu?" Freed Said

"No. Maybe." Natsu Said

As They reached The penthouse, They Were Amazed What They See:

1 Living Rm- A Super Sized TV, A Long couch, 1 Video Game And some Decor

1 Dining Rm- A Long Dining Table, A Cabinet Full Of Sweets And Varieties, A Refrigirator, A cooking Set And Some Decor

6 Beds W/ Bathroom- A Large Bed, A Cabinet, Some Decor. At The Bathroom- A Tub W/ Shower, A Toilet, A Sink W/ Mirror

"Wow! This Is An Amazing Penthouse!" Yelled Romeo

'i Hope We Stay Here Long..." Jellal Said, Then Freed Spoke:

"don't worry guys! I Decide To Have A Long Stay Until July 18" Then The band Yelled:

"YES!"

As They Went Into Their Own Room, They Unpack their Belongings... While Their stuff Is At The Storage Room Beside Lving Room...

* * *

**TIMESKIP: (10:10AM) (Living Room)**

The Band Were Having A meeting About The Upcoming Concert...

"so, You Guys Are Ready?" Freed Said, Then The Band Spoke:

"Yes. We Can Do This..." Then Freed Nodded

"Oh Yeah Freed, What Street Are We Gonna Live" Jellal Asked

"The Street Is..."

* * *

END

Pls. Review! :)

Sorry For Bad Grammars And Spellings. I'm Sorry If Chapter is Short :(

Review! :)


	8. Chapter 5 Part 2: The Mysterious Person

Hello Guys! Thanks For The Kind Reviews!

Also Thanks For Supporting My story!

Disclaimer: I Still Do Not Own FT And Songs :)

Enjoy, Read And Review!

SUMMARY MAY CHANGE...XD

* * *

~~~Chapter 5 Part 2: Street Name And The Mysterious Person~~~

_Previously:_

_"the street Name Is..."_

* * *

**Normal POV: (10:12AM) (Magnolia Hotel) (City Of Fairy's Situation)**

"Gold Avenue, Magnolia City" Freed Said

"Then If We Are Living In Gold Avenue, What Is Our Complete Address?" Gajeel Asked

"Our Complete Address Is 30th Gold Avenue, magnolia City" Freed Said

**(Gold Avenue Is The Place Were 5 Girls Lived. The Girl's Address Is: 29th Gold Avenue, Magnolia City. The Boy's Location Is Just Beside The Girl's Location.)**

"Oh, Ok" The Band Said

* * *

**TIMESKIP: Normal POV (12:30PM) (29th Gold Avenue) (5 Girl's Situation)**

As Levy Reads Her Novel, Lucy Spoke While Watching TV:

"Hey Levy-Chan?"

"Yes Lu-Chan?" Levy Said.

"The News Reporter In The TV Said That The Band Arrived At Our City"

Then Levy Yelled "WHAT?! THEY'RE HERE! KYAAAAA!"

Then Lucy Spoke After Her hands Cover Her Ears "Jeez, Levy-Chan Not So Loud.."

"Sorry, Lu-chan But This Is Great NEWS!" Levy Said As She Watches The TV

Then The Door Opened, Revealing The 3 Girls

"Did You Heard Levy-San?! They're Here!" Juvia And Wendy Said

"I Know! Lu-chan Heard It And Telled Me!" Levy Said, Making Lucy Annoyed At What She Said

As The 4 Girls Watch The TV, Lucy Was...Well... Reading Novels...

The 4 Girls Were Focused On The Situation Of The Band...Well, This Makes Lucy Irritate..

* * *

**TIMESKIP: (8:45PM) (Levy And Lucy's Situation)**

Lucy Was In Her BedRoom When Levy Yelled:

"Lu-chan, Dinner's Ready!"

"Coming, Coming!" Lucy Yelled As She Goes Out Of Her Room...

After Dinner...Lucy Brushed Her Teeth And Fixes Herself Before Going To her Room, While Levy Washed The Dishes And Fixes the Kitchen...

As Lucy Goes To Her Room, It Was Now Levy's Turn To Brush And Fix Herself...

At Lucy's Room, Lucy Holds Her Guitar She Brought Last Year, Then Sits At Her Bed, Sings Something That Involved Her Past:

* * *

_"Back To December" By Taylor Swift_

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

_Realized I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_All the time._

* * *

As Lucy Finishes Her Song, Someone Knocked At Her Door...

As She opens Her Door, It Is Levy...

"Lu-Chan What's Wrong? I Heard You're Singing...You Look Gloomy..." Levy Said

"Okay Levy, Come In.." Lucy Said, As She Allowed Levy To Come In..

"I Sing This Song Because I Had A Relationship With Someone Last August X790. We Met At January X791 Right?..." Lucy Explained, Making Levy More Curious..

"Yes We Met..." Levy Said

"We Broked Up Because I'm Not Ready For A Serious Relationship..." Lucy Said

"Who Was This Person Lu-chan?"

"He Is..."

* * *

END

Hope You Like It!

Sorry For Bad Spellings And Grammars...And For Not Updating...

REMEMBER, SUMMARY MAY CHANGE

Review!

:D


	9. Author's note

AUTHOR's NOTE:

* * *

Hello Guys!

I'm Not Updating For A While Because:

* * *

-I Need To Think Of Ideas Especially Lucy's Past Relationship

-One Of The Reviewers Said That I Should Reduce Songs And Capitalization. I'll Try To Reduce It.

-I'm Very Sorry For Saying This But That Review Makes Me Wanna Stop The Story. (But This Isn't Your Fault. It's Mine) Because I Suck At Stories. My Stories Are Full Of Songs. I'm Sorry If Im Being Rude BTW :)

-I'm Gonna Focus On Another Upcoming Story, Called: "My Life At School" (I'm Not Gonna Display The Plot... Sorry XD)

ANOTHER REMINDER:

-Im Sorry But I'm Not Gonna Continue The "Revenge Is At The Music Video" Since I'm Out Of Ideas...

-But I Have Another Upcoming Story Related To My 2nd Story/Revenge Is At The Music Video Called "Grand Music And Singing Competition" (this Story Is Like More Of A... GMG)

-Thank You For Reading My Story, Reviewing My Story And Supporting My Story. Your KINDNESS IS Appreciated...

I'll Try To Update My Story!

ByE!

-Rin8663


	10. Chapter 6: Lucy's Past Boyfriend

Hello Guys. I'm Back!

Sorry To Keep You Waiting... :)

Wow, I'm Getting Some Reviews About Updating...

So Here It Is!

SUMMARY MAY CHANGE...

Disclaimer: Still Do Not Own Fairytail And Songs XD

* * *

~~~Chapter 6: My Past Boyfriend~~~

**Previously:**

_**"his name is..."**_

* * *

**NORMAL POV: (8:49PM) (Levy/Lucy Situation) (Lucy's Situation)**

Lucy Cupped Levy's Ears And Whispers Her BF's Name In Her Ears...That Name Made Levy Shock..

"You HAD A RELATIONSHIP W/ HIM?" Levy Yelled

"Yes And Pls Stop Shouting Levy..." Lucy said, Covering Her Ears

"When Did You Meet? How Did You 2 Meet?" Levy Asked A Lot Of Questions. This Make Lucy Annoyed

* * *

"We Met Last August 15, X790. When I Was Buying Some Books At The Bookstore, I Dropped Some Books I Carried. Then, He Notice Me Drop Some Books And I Picked Up. But He Helped Me Picking Some Of My Books That I Will Buy. Then At The Cashier, When I Was Done Paying The Cashier, I Left The Bookstore Towards The Park. There, I Relax A Bit.. Until The Guy At The Bookstore Who Helped Me Appeared. We Had A Chatting Time Talking about Anything. Then, He Gave His Number To Me To You Know...Chatting And Calling Over The Phone. Then We Say Goodbye Because He Had Some Errands To Do. I Return To My Room... I Put Out My CP Then I Add His No. To My Contacts. Over The Days, Our Relationship Become Closer. Until September 20, He Confessed His Feelings To Me... I Confessed My Feelings To Him Too. Then I Had My First Kiss. Our Relationship Was Good By The Way. Until December 20, We Had A Fight In My Room Because Of Some Issues We Had Last November. After The Fight, We Kinda Talk... About Our Relationship. He Said He Was Ready For Our Serious Relationship Then I Said To Him That I Wasn't Ready For A Serious Relationship. Then He Said '**Is this Over?' **then I Said 'Maybe'. Then After That We Broke Up. On December 20. I Had The Worst Christmas Ever.

* * *

I Couldn't Sleep, Eat Or Read. I Always Cry When I Hear His Name in My Head. I Wrote A Song Called "Back to December" Reminding Of Him. I Was Crying When I Was Making This Song. Then Days Passed By...I Was Now Okay... Until January 10, X791, I Was At The Cafe When I Saw Him...He Saw Me To BTW...Then He Come Towards Me And We Had A Talk. He Said That Our Relationship Is Supposed To Be Friends...I Agree W/ Him. The He Left, Bringing His Take-Out Food... I Was Happy Because He decided To Be Friends W/ Me... Then Days Passed Again...Until January 29, X791...I Met You And We Became Friends, Roomies, Best Friends, Sister-Like..." Lucy Explained..A Lot

* * *

"Ohhh. That's A Long Story... Well, I Would Say It Was A Sweet-Sad Story BTW. I Still Can't Believe You Dated The Former Popular Band "Saber Rocks!"." Levy Said, still Shocked

"I Know. Weren't They Popular Now At Crocus?" Lucy asked

"Well According To Their Info I Searched At Computer, Their Rival Was My Favorite Band "City Of Fairy". Their Band Was Very Popular From X785-X790. when The Band "City Of Fairy" Rises, They Had A Rivalry Between Them Until March 4, X791 When They Had A Friendship Agreement. wow...Didn't Knew That Well... Also Their Popularness Here Is Decreasing While At The Crocus Is Increasing." Levy Explained Lucy...Very Well...

"I Forgot Their Names. What was The Name Of Each Band Member? Don't Worry, I Still Know Him.." Lucy asked Levy Again

"Okay.. Their Band Members Were: Sting Eucliffe As The Singer/Rouge Cheney As The Guitarist/Rufus Lohr As The Bassist/Orga Nanagear As The Drummer And Yukino Aguria As The Pianist."

"Oh Okay..." Lucy Said, Crying A Little Bit

"Lu-chan Don't Cry...It's Over..."Levy Said, Comforting Lucy

"Thanks Levy. You Should Go To Sleep. It's 9:30PM. Can't Believe We Spend An Hour Talking About My Past." Lucy Said

"Oh Ok...I Promise...I Will Never Tell This To Anybody...I Am Your Bestie, Right?" Levy Said, Smiling At Her

"Yes..And Thank You Levy, For Understanding Me...You're Like My Mother" Lucy Said, Laughing A Little Bit

"Awww...You're Welcome Lucy." Levy Said, Smiling

"Good Night." Levy Said, Standing Up

"Good Night To You Too.." Lucy Said, Laying Down To her Bed

Then Levy Left As She Goes To Her Room...Then The 2 Fell Asleep...

* * *

**TIMESKIP: (6:00AM) (July 09, X791) (5 Days Before The Concert) (Lucy And Levy's)**

"Lu-chan, Morning!" Levy Said, While Cooking Breakfast

"Morning Levy-Chan!" Lucy Said

"I Cooked Breakfast. You Want Some?"

"Sure!" Lucy Said, Happy

After Breakfast... Lucy Helped Levy Washing The Dishes...Then, Lucy Sits On The Couch, Watching Tv While Levy Was Reading Novels...

* * *

**TIMESKIP: (10:32AM) (Lucy And Levy's)**

while Levy's Taking A Bath, Lucy Goes Into Her Room To Nap A Little Bit...

Then Levy Goes into Her Room To Dressed Up...

She Wears A Yellow Plain Shirt, A Short Red Skirt, 2 Blue Shoes W/ Sock..

Then Levy Spoke: "Lu-chan I'm Going To Bookstore To Buy Some New Novels 'kay?" But There Was No Response

Levy Comes Out To Her Room And Goes To Lucy To See If She's There... Then She Saw Lucy Sleeping...

Then Levy Spoke Softly "Okay, I'm Gonna Leave A Note In The Fridge.. Bye Lucy"

Then Levy Leave A Note About Her Out And Paste In The Refrigerator...Then She Closes The Door Softly, Not Wanting To disturb Lucy

* * *

**TIMESKIP: (11:45AM) (Lucy And Levy's)**

After Levy Buys Some Novels, She Goes to A Restaurant To Buy Some Take-out... Then she Goes Home..To Find Lucy Awake After Her Nap, Watching TV...

"Lu-chan, I Brought Some Lunch. Want Some?" Levy Said, putting Down The Lunch

"Sure. I'm Hungry Though.."

* * *

AFTER LUNCH

Lucy Takes A Bath While Levy Throws out the Food... Levy, Then Watches TV...Only To Find Out An Advertisement Of Her Favorite Band, "City Of Fairy" Saying Their Concert Dates At Magnolia...Well...This Made Levy Squeal

"Kyaa! They're They Are Again!"

"Love This Band! Especially HIMM!" Levy Yelled, Hearing This Through Lucy

"Levy-chan, Pls be Quiet." Lucy Said, While Dressing Up

"Sorry..."

"nah, That's Okay"

After Their Far Conversation, Levy Closes The TV Then Reading One Of Her Novels...

* * *

While Lucy Whispers Something In Her Room

_"1st Secret Is Revealed. But Only Levy. I Hope Everyone Including her Don't Find Out My 2nd Secret"_

* * *

END

Hope U Like It!

Sorry For Wrong Spelling And Grammars...

Sorry If chapter Is Short.. :)

REVIEW! :D


	11. Author's Note 2

Hello Guys! :) This is an author's note.

* * *

I'm writing my story right away because the reviewers beg me to update... :) don't worry, I'll try to update.

Another Thing, I Will Release New Stories Very soon...here are the Stories and plot:

* * *

My High school Experience- Lucy Heartfilia Is a Transferee at Magnolia High School... Her Cousin, Levy Is also studying there... Levy warns Lucy That There is A Group that bullies girls and boys. the name is "Obey". Their Leader Is Natsu Dragneel.. Levy Was Bullied too. Will Lucy Survive The Bullying Or Will Romance Comes?

* * *

Birthday- This Is A Parody Of Katy Perry's Music Video "Birthday". When Team Natsu Decides to make a music Video, They Will Be A Birthday Entertainer... But They had A plan...To Be A WORST ENTERTAINER EVER!... they will do this at 5 guilds they will choose... will this mv will be a great one or a bad one?

* * *

You Remind Me Of Someone- _When Fairytail Had A Many Couples… Their Relationship Is Going Stronger… But the problem is that each couple reminded of someone they know... (this story is After gmg) who were they? Find it out soon…_

* * *

The Meaning Of Their Songs- _All Of Their Songs Have Meaning. Relationships, Attitudes, Being A Slayer, Appearance and Everything… Find Out who Is The Person Behind The Songs They Sing Alone… Soon To Release_

* * *

The Friendship Between Sabertooth And Fairytail- _Master Makarov Along With His Members Will Have A 3 Months' Vacation With Sabertooth Along Master Sting So That Their Friendship Between The Guild Will Be A Good And Strong one… Will It Be an Awesome One Or It Will Be A Trouble? Soon To Release_

* * *

_So that's It! Choose Between These Stories... If A Story Has Many Votes... It Will Be The 1st One To Release... But It Will Be Very Soon..._

_Sorry For Wrong Grammars And Spellings… Still Do Not Own Fairytail.._

_Choose Wisely!_

_XD_


	12. Chapter 7 Part 1: Before The Concert

Hello Guys!

Voting Is Still Ongoing!

Pls Vote at My Profile!

Voting Results As Of May 19, 2014

My Highschool Experience: 2 Votes

You Remind Me Of Someone: 1 Vote

Behind The Songs: 1 Vote

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Fairytail and songs

~~~Chapter 7 Part 1: Before The Concert~~~

* * *

_previously:_

_"i hope they don't find out my 2nd secret..."_

**NORMAL POV: (July 09, X791) (9:50PM) (Erza And Juvia's Situation)**

While Juvia is watching tv, Erza was at the dining table...Eating Strawberry Cake...

then Erza spoke: "Hey juvia, are you excited about the Upcoming Concert?"

"Oh yes! I'm Excited to see the band espescially my CRUSH!" Juvia Said, Yelling

"How About you Erza? Are you excited too?"

"Sure Juvia! Also Excited to see my crush too!"

Then the 2 girls yelled "IT IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

after they yell, Juvia turns off the tv and go to her room to sleep, while erza Fix herself after she finishes eating her cake, goes to her bedroom and goes to sleep..

* * *

**(At Wendy's Situation)**

Wendy Was In Her bedroom, when she spoke: "I hope this upcoming concert will be good, and i hope i will see my crush!"

after she speaks, she turned off the light and goes to sleep..

* * *

(**At Lucy And Levy's)**

while Lucy was in her bedroom, sleeping already, levy was also in her room but reading novels... Then she spoke "I hope this concert will be safe and sound.."

then after she spoke, she closes her novel and goes to sleep..

The 4 Girls Expect that the concert will be awesome...

* * *

**TIMESKIP: (July 14, X791) (10:00AM) (8 Hours before the concert) (lucy And Levy's)**

Lucy was taking a Bath while Levy was Reading a Novel...When Suddenly, the door opened revealing the 3 girls..

"Hey Levy-san!" erza, Juvia And Wendy Said

"Oh Hello guys!" Levy Said

"Where's lucy?" Erza asked

"she's taking a bath"

"oh ok. are you excited about the concert?"

"More than excited erza-san!"

"Wooo!" Yelled The 4 Girls

"Girls, Please Keep It Down" Lucy Said, Yelling As She Dressed Up

"Sorry Lucy.." 4 Girls said

As They Finished their conversation, the 3 girls left, leaving lucy and levy... levy is now reading novels while lucy fixes herself as she will go outside to buy something...

"Levy-chan, i'm gonna go outside to buy something"

"okay lu-chan, take care!"

"i will!" Lucy said, as she left

Then Levy Whispers: "I Hope This Concert Will be A Good One..."

* * *

**TIMESKIP (3:00PM) (3 Hours Before the Concert) (Levy And Lucy's)**

as lucy goes home, she see levy, well-dressed up for the concert...

"levy-chan, looking good.."

"thank you lu-chan...is that what you're wearing today at the concert?"

"yes."

"Oh. Ok"

As lucy drops her stuff to her room, she gets her ticket at her drawer then puts it to her pocket... Since It's Only 3:05, She Unpacks Her Buyed Stuff While Levy Is Eating Ice Cream At Their Dining Table...

* * *

**TIMESKIP (5:30PM) (30 Minutes Before The Concert) (Lucy And Levy's Room)**

"Lu-Chan, Time To Go!" Levy Yelled

"Just a Minute!" Lucy Said, As She prepares Herself

As Lucy Goes Outside The Apartment, She Sees 4 Girls...

"Lu-chan, Are You Ready?'

"yes..."

"Okay!' Yelled The 4 Girls

As The 4 Girls Walk Towards The Concert Hall, The 4 Girls Had A Thought "I Hope you'll Like The Band, Lucy..."

* * *

T**imeskip (5:59PM) (1 Minute Before The Concert) (Magnolia Concert Hall)**

As the 5 Girls Find Their Seats, The Hall Was Full Of People. The Hall Was Beautifully Decorated, There Were Lights Everywhere. In Front, There's Many People too. The 5 girls Find Their Seat And Waited The Concert.

As 6:00 Strikes, The Lights Dimmed, The Crowds Were Yelling And Screaming, The Lights Were Now Dancing...

The Stage Now Reveals 5 People... It is The Band "City Of Fairy"

"HELLO MAGNOLIA!" The Band Yelled. Then They Introduced Themselves

"Hello! I'm Natsu, The Singer!" Natsu Said In The Microphone, Making The Crowd More Loud

"I'm Romeo, The Drummer!" Romeo Also Said In The Mic

"i'm Jellal! The Lead Guitarist!" Jellal Said In The Microphone, Making Erza Yelled Loudly

"Gajeel Here Everybody! Still Bassit Anyway!" Gajeel said in the mic, Making Levy Faint

"Gray's Here By The Way! Bass Guitarist Is My Role!" Gray Said, In The Mic Making Juvia yell more Loud

"AND WE'RE The CITY OF FAIRY!" The Band Yelled, Making The Crowd Go Crazy

At Lucy...

_"Oh Dear, Not Them... I Hope This Concert will Finish Early... God, I Hate Them So Much!" Lucy Yelled at Her Mind..._

_What Lucy didn't Know That Natsu, The Vocalist Was Staring At Her Shortly... Then He Goes Singing As he Finishes Staring At Her..._

_"She Looks So Pretty... I'm Gonna Choose Her Later So That She Will Know Our Location.." Natsu said in his Taught_

END

* * *

Hope You Like IT!

Sorry For Wrong Spellings, Grammars and Capitalization...

Sorry Also if chapter is short

:)

* * *

Oh Yeah, I Have Another story But Very Soon.. This is included in the poll

Saber's Love Triangle- In Sabertooth, Sting Was In love At Yukino... But Rouge Also Loves Yukino! The Two Dragon Slayers Fight So That They Will Know Who Will Win Yukino's Heart... Who Will Yukino Choose? Sting Or Rouge? Find it Out Soon...

So that's it!

Review And Vote! :)


	13. Chapter 7 Part 2: During The Concert

Hello Guys!

The Voting Is Still Ongoing!

Please Vote At My Profile So That I Can Have Early Thinking Of Ideas :)

Choose Wisely!

Disclaimer: Still Do Not Own Fairy tail And Songs

**Note: This Is Full of songs...**

* * *

~~~Chapter 7 Part 2: During The concert~~~

**Normal POV: (July 14, X791) (6:05PM) (Magnolia Concert Hall)**

The Concert Was Full Of People...The Lights Were Dancing...The Crowds Were Screaming The Band's Name...As The Band Started To Sing:

_I didn't hear what you were saying_

_I live on raw emotion, baby_

_I answer questions, never maybe_

_And I'm not kind if you betray me_

_So who the hell are you to say 'we'?_

_I never would've made it, baby_

_If you needed love, well, then ask for love_

_Could've given love, now I'm taking love_

_And it's not my fault 'cause you both deserve_

_What's coming now, so don't say a word_

_Wake up call, caught you in the morning_

_With another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so!_

* * *

The Crowds Espescially The 4 Girls Were Screaming... Lucy Was Just sitting, playing Her phone..

_Six foot tall, came without a warning_

_So I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here, I don't think so!_

_I would've bled to make you happy_

_You didn't need to treat me that way_

_And now you've beat me at my own game_

_And now I found you sleeping soundly_

_And your love is screaming loudly_

_I hear a sound and hit the ground_

* * *

While The Band Is Singing, Lucy Puts Headphone To Her Head, Not Wanting To Listen Their Music...

_If you needed love, well, then ask for love_

_Could've given love, now I'm taking love_

_And it's not my fault 'cause you both deserve_

_What's coming now, so don't say a word_

_Wake up call, caught you in the morning_

_With another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so!_

_Six foot tall, came without a warning_

_So I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here, I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

* * *

While Levy Is Supporting The Band, Levy Noticed Lucy Was Just sitting there, Listening To Her Phone... "Hey Lu-chan, please Participate..."

_I'm so sorry, darling_

_Did I do the wrong thing?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

_Is his heart still beating?_

"I Don't Want To Levy.." "Come On Lu-chan...Please?" Levy Said With Puppy Eyes...

_Wake up call, caught you in the morning_

_With another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so!_

_Six foot tall, came without a warning_

_So I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here, I don't feel so bad_

* * *

"Fine..." Lucy Said As She Puts Down Her Headphone And Standing Up, Just Watching...

_Wake up call, caught you in the morning_

_With another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Care about me? I don't think so!_

_Six foot tall, came without a warning_

_So I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_No, he won't come around here, I don't feel so bad_

_Wake up call, caught you in the morning_

_With another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't feel so bad_

_Wake up call, caught you in the morning_

_With another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

* * *

As The Band Finishes Their 1st Song...The Crowds Went Louder And Louder...

"Still Not Enough Huh?" Natsu Said, In The Mic, With Smile

"Don't Worry, We Still have Songs That Will Make You Smile!" Natsu Said, Making The Crowds Go Wild

Lucy, On The Other Hand Was Just Standing, Watching And Annoyed At What Natsu Said..._"That Will Make You Smile? Shut Up You Pinky!" Lucy said, in Her Mind_

* * *

The band Starts Another Song:

_Where you been? Where you been all my life?_

_Baby, it's a sin, the way you look in the light_

_It's obvious that I want something from you_

_You know what, what I wanna do, do, do_

* * *

This Song Makes The Crowds More Wild, Espescially The 4 Girls...

_If we touched it would bring me to life_

_I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like_

_Oh, every time,_

_It would bring me to life_

_I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like_

_What it'd be like,_

_What it'd be like, like, like_

_What it'd be like, like, like..._

_I saw you from afar_

_Thought I'd say, "What's up?"_

_You can tell me your name, when we waking up_

_They call me Tunechi, I'm good, I'm Gucci_

_Now you can kiss your old dude goodbye: smooches_

_You're a beast, yo-you're a beauty_

_Man, I think somebody did gave Cupid an Uzi - shoot me_

_You're a firework, brighter in the dark_

_So let's turn off the lights and give me that spark_

* * *

Lucy Was Very annoyed At This: "_Oh Dear, I Hope This Song Is Short" Lucy Said, In Her Mind_

_If we touched it would bring me to life_

_I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like_

_Oh, every time_

_It would bring me to life_

_I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like_

_What it'd be like_

_What it'd be like, like, like_

_What it'd be like, like, like_

_I want to let her touch me_

_One touch will feel free (it would bring me to life)_

_I want to feel free (she can kiss me)_

_So I can finally be_

_So I can finally be (girl)_

_So I can finally see (yeah! kiss me now)_

_So I can finally see (kiss me now)_

_(what, what, what...)_

_I saw you from afar_

_Thought I'd say, "What's up?"_

_You can tell me your name, when we waking up_

_They call me Tunechi, I'm good, I'm Gucci_

_Now you can kiss your old dude goodbye: smooches_

_You're a beast, yo-you're a beauty_

_Man, I think somebody did gave Cupid an Uzi - shoot me_

_You're a firework, brighter in the dark_

_So let's turn off the lights and give me that spark._

_What it'd be like_

* * *

As The Band Finishes Singing, These Is The Crowds Scream:

~Natsuuuuu, you ROCK!

~Grayyyyy, Marrrry ME!

~Jellllaaaallll, You're So COOL!

~Romeoooo, You're So AWESSSOMMME!

~Gajeel! You're Great!

Then Natsu Spoke At The Mic: "Don't Worry Fans! We Stll Have 2 Songs To go" Making The Crowd Go Roar...

The Band Started To Sing:

* * *

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_

_I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_

_With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,_

_Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,_

_Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,_

_No offense to you, don't waste your time_

_Here's why_

_Hey, come on_

_(happy)_

_Bring me down_

_Can't nothing bring me down_

_My level's too high_

_Bring me down_

_Can't nothing bring me down_

_I said (let me tell you now)_

_Bring me down_

_Can't nothing bring me down_

_My level's too high_

_Bring me down_

_Can't nothing bring me down_

_I said_

_Hey, come on_

_(happy)_

_Bring me down… can't nothing…_

_Bring me down… my level's too high…_

_Bring me down… can't nothing…_

_Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)_

_Come on_

* * *

As The Band Finishes Singing, Lucy Was Glad...Because She Can't Take It Anymore..."_god, That Song Is So dumb..." Lucy Said, to Her Mind_

Then Natsu Said, In A Loud Voice In The Mic "This Is our Las Song...So Get Ready Fans!" Making The Crowd Go Wild Again Espescially The 4 Girls

Lucy Was Glad That it is Final...Because If it's More...She'll Get Irritated And Yelled BOO...

* * *

_I count the ways I let you down_

_On my fingers and toes but I'm running out_

_Clever words can't help me now_

_I grip you tight but you're slipping out_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, so in love that night_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Oh yeah_

_When did the rain become a storm?_

_When did the clouds begin to form?_

_Yeah, we got knocked off course by a natural force_

_And we'll, we'll be swimming when it's gone_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, so in love that night_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Oh yeah_

_All the pain you try to hide_

_Shows through your mascara lines_

_As they stream down from your eyes_

_And let them go, let them fly_

_Holding back won't turn back time_

_Believe me, I've tried_

_Your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, how in love were we that night?_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Yeah_

_Beau... Oh, oh yeah_

_Hey, oh_

* * *

As They Finished Singing, The Crowds Espescially The 4 Girls Screamed in 2 Hours...

After Two Hours... (8:05PM)

The Crowd is Still Yelling...As The Usual...

When Natsu Spoke "All Right Fans, Thank You for Your Support!" Making The Crowd Go Louder

The Rest Of The Band Created Their Ways To Have A Goodbye Sign... (too lazy to write their ways XD)

Then, The Band Vowed To The Crowd And Goes Out Of The Stage...

Then The Screen Showed something:

"The VIP Persons Are Going To Have A MEET AND GREET With The Band. Then The Band Will Decide Whose Fangroup Is Gonna Join The TALK WITH THE BAND..."

Then The Band Will Also Choose A Fan In The Fangroup. Why? The Band Will Tell The Fan Their LOCATION...

Wish You Guys Luck!" :)

After The Crowd Sees The Note, The Crowd Went Loud... ESPESCIALLY THE FRONT/VIP

'Yay! We're Going To Meet THEM!" The 4 Girls Yelled

Lucy, on The Other Hand Was Quite Irritated At What The Note Said

"_Oh dear...NoT THIs ONE..." Lucy Said In Her Mind_

The VIP Fans Went to The backstage...

As they went, They See The Band...Making The Fans Yelling...

"Okay, good Evening Fans!" The Band Said, Making The Fans Fainted Except Lucy

In The Band's Taught:

_"I Know Who Are We Gonna Choose A Fangroup and The Fan..."_

* * *

END

Sorry For Wrong Grammars And Spellings :)

Sorry If The Chapter Is Only Songs :)

Review Please! :)

And Vote! :)


	14. Chapter 7 Part 3: After The Concert

**Hello Guys!**

**I've Changed My Pen Name From Rinkashime 8663 to M.C Travelling! :)**

**Voting Results As Of May 20, 2014 (9:08PM):**

**My Highschool Experience: 2**

**You Remind Me Of Someone: 2**

**Friendship Between Saber And Fairy: 1**

**Behind The Songs: 1**

**Saber's Love Triangle: 1**

**Birthday: 0**

**Looks Like No one Likes Birthday... But, Don't Worry, Voting Is Still Ongoing :)**

**Disclaimer: do Not Own Fairytail And Songs**

~~~Chapter 7 Part 3: After The Concert~~~

* * *

**Normal POV: (July 14, X791) (8:07PM) (Backstage After The Concert)**

After The band had A Meeting With The Vip Fans, The Band Spoke:

"alright Fans! We Decide Whose Fangroup Is Gonna Have The Talk with us" This Make The Fans Especially Lucy's Group Excited More...

"it's...THEM!" The Band Pointed Levy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy And Lucy...

"YES!" The Girls Yelled Except Lucy

_"Oh No..." Lucy said In Her Thought..._

The Other Fans Were Dissapointed. Although They Accepted Their loss...

"Sorry fans...Just Another Time... But Thank you For Participating The M&G. It Was Nice.." Natsu Said, With Smile

The fans Fainted At What He Said...

Then After The Fans Left...Only The 5 Girls Were In The Hall...

"So Girls, Are You Ready?" Gray Said

"Yes!" The girls yelled Except Lucy, who Was Just standing there...

The band Noticed Lucy's Expression To Them... They Think it was A joke...

* * *

**At The Room Were The Band and The Girls Are Having The Talk...**

"okay Girls...You Can Ask Us Many Question But Not Too Personal Please..." Jellal Said

"okay"

Timeskip (too lazy to write the questions.. XD) (8:20PM)

"okay, Thank you for asking some questions..." Jellal said, Making Erza Giggle a little bit

"Now, It Us To Ask you Some Questions... Ready?" Natsu Said

"Yes!" The girls Said Except Lucy

* * *

**Romeo To Wendy: (italics-romeo/Underline-wendy)**

_"what's Your Name?"_

"Wendy Marvell"

_"wow, What A Pretty Name :)"_

"thank You" wendy was blushing at this

_"How Old are You?"_

"18"

_"oh Cool! I'm 19!"_

"that's Great!"

* * *

After Their Conversation, The Rest Of The Bands Had A Chat.. Except Lucy Who Was Sitting There, Texting...

After Their conversation, Natsu Asked A Question To Lucy:

"Hey, What's Your Name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia And Stop Asking Questions!" Lucy Was Angry At This

The Band Was Shocked Espescially Natsu at What Lucy Said...No Fan Ever Hates Them...

"I'm Sorry... But, Do You Hate Us?" Gray Said, Eyeing At Her

"Yes! Very Much And Will You Please Stop Looking at Me You STRIPPER!" Lucy Was angry At This..

The 4 Girls And the Band Were Very shocked At This...

"we're Very Sorry For What Gray And Natsu Asked To You " Jellal Said

"Whatever.." Lucy Said, annoyed

There was An Awkward Silence Between The girls and the band...Lucy Was Just Sitting There...

Then The Band Spoke "We Decided Who is The Fan.." Then, The Girls were Excited...

"It's...LUCY!" The Band yelled "Yay Lucy!" The 4 girls said

"WHAAAATTTTTT?!" Lucy yelled

The Band were Very Shocked at what Lucy Said...that the band made an :o Expression..

"_Why does She Hates Us" The Band Said, In their Mind_

"oh God...Fine..." Lucy Said, Walking towards the band

"alright Bunny-Girl, Follow Us" Gajeel Said

"okay, Metal-Head" Lucy Said

"tch" Gajeel said to her

* * *

**at the room...**

"okay Lucy, promise us that you will NEVER tell it to others except your 4 friends" Jellal Said

"yeah, yeah whatever" lucy said, annoyed

"one more Question Lucy-san, Why Do you hate us?" Romeo said, gently to her

"You're All so Cocky, Arrogant and just working for MONEY!" Lucy Yelled

The band was more shocked than earlier...

"No We Do not Work for money, Ms. Heartfilia" Jellal said

"whatever" Lucy said, mumbling

"alright lucy, we'll now tell you our Location. Remember the promise?" Gray said

"sure..." Lucy said, annoyed

"the location is 30th Gold Avenue, Magnolia City" Jellal Said

"wait...WHAT?!" lucy said

"is there a problem now blondie?" Natsu said, Annoyed

"yes it is and stop calling me blondie you Pink Asshole!" Lucy said, Angry

"it's not pink It's SALMON!" Natsu said, rising voice

"whatever pinky" Lucy said, Annoyed

"going back to the problem ms. heartfilia, Is there something wrong with our location?" Jellal Asked

"30th Gold Avenue Right?"

"yes."

"your location is just Beside our Location. 29th Gold avenue"

"oh That's Good lucy-san!" Romeo Said

"why is that Good?"

"We're gonna have fun! Our Friendship to your group will finally Grow!" The Band Yelled

IN LUCY's THOUGHT

_"oh Dear, it's gonna be a hell of a time..."_

* * *

END

I hope You Like It!

I'm Sorry for Wrong Spellings And Grammars :)

Thank You Also For The Reviewers! It's Very Nice to be Commented happily

**REVIEW and VISIT MY Profile to Vote For My Upcoming Story!**

**XD**


	15. Chapter 8: We're gonna have to do that

**Hello Guys!**

**Poll Status As Of May 23**

_**Friendship Between Saber And Fairy- 2**_

_**You Reminded Me Of Someone- 2**_

_**My Highschool Experience- 2**_

_**Behind The songs- 1**_

_**Saber's Love Triangle- 1**_

_**Birthday- 0**_

Don't Worry, Voting Is Still Ongoing. (Vote At My Profile)

Disclaimer: STILL do not OWN Fairytail and songs

~~~Chapter 8: We're Gonna have To Do 'that'~~~

* * *

**Normal POV: (8:35PM) (July 14, X791) (Room With The 4 Girls)**

After The Band Had A Talk with Lucy, Lucy Was Very shocked that The Band WILL Live beside their Home...

Lucy Leaves The Room...Only to see the 4 girls waiting for her...

"So, How did it go lu-chan?" Levy Asked

"we'll Talk Tomorrow with the 3 girls levy-chan.." lucy said, Making the 4 girls wonder what she's gonna say...

As lucy was about to leave, an arm Grab her Wrist...It Was Natsu.

"lucy, Can i Talk to you Outside for a mInute?"

"uhmmmm...NO!" Lucy Yelled. The 4 Girls were shocked at what she says...

"Please?..." Natsu Said

"FINE!" Lucy Yelled, Making Natsu covering his ears

After Lucy and natsu leave, Erza Said something:

"Lucy, what Happened to you?"

* * *

**at natsu and lucy...**

"Lucy, Why Are You Being Rude at Us?" Natsu said

"it's because you're popular...and POPULARS are Very Annoying!" Lecy yelled

"lucy, we don't do this for money... we do this so that our dream will be fulfilled"

"blah blah blah... Whatever"

"grrrr..." Natsu was Angry At that moment

"oh whatever blondie!" Natsu said, Very rude

"tch." Lucy said

"We, the Band will be Moving At 30th gold avenue at july 18..Got it"

"sure Pinky.."

"It's Salmon!" Natsu was now yelling at this...

"whatever..." Lucy Said, as she leaves

After Lucy Leaves towards the girls, Natsu said something:

"geezz... We're Gonna have To Do "that" again"...

* * *

At lucy...

"Come-on Girls LET's Go Home!" Lucy Yelled

"Fine, But I'll stay here to have An explanation.." Erza Said

"FINE!"

"Lucy Heartfilia, Don't you Dare yell at me like that!" Erza Was Now Angry at this

The Surroundings were Quiet...When Lucy Broke the Silence:

"i'm Very Sorry erza for yelling you and being rude to the band...It's Just that i can't stand between them... sorry" Lucy said

"it's okay lucy...I'm sorry if i yelled at you" Erza Said As the 2 Hug At each other...

"you can leave now with the 3 girls...i'll stay here to apologize and explain... 'kay?" Erza Said to her

After the 4 girls leave, erza knocks the door...

"come-in"

As erza entered, she sees 5 boys sitting together...

then erza spoke "We're Sorry for Lucy's Behaviour. it's just that she hates your Guts... We're Truly Sorry.." Erza Said, as she bows

"oh that's okay... she's maybe just in a band mood..." Gray Said

"you know Erza-san, You're too Cute to apologize" Jellal said, winking at her

This made erza blush redly...

"thank you" as she covers her face

_"kyaaa! jellal said i'm too cute to apologize! Oh my GOD!" Erza said in her mind_

_"she's very Pretty... i want to get to know her after we move in to our location beside them..." jellal said in his mind..._

"okay, Erza-san, we'll move to our location at July 18th.. Lucy-san will tell you our location but you have to promise us not to tell, 'kay?" Romeo Said

"promise!" Erza Said, As she leaves the room

* * *

**at the boys...**

"Guys, About Lucy Heartfilia, We're gonna have to do "that thing"" Natsu said

"what makes you think Flame-Brain?" Gray Said, laughing

"you wanna go Stripper?!" Natsu said, as he stood up

"you bet on it pinky!"

"GUYS stop fighting..." Jellal said, as he covers his face with a hand

then there was an awkward moment

"okay Natsu-nii, what were you gonna tell us?" Romeo said

"well, I was Wondering why lucy hates us... i think she has a secret"

"maybe your right natsu.." Jellal said

"alright Guys, We Are going to do 'that thing' after we Moved in beside to location.." Gajeel Said

"IT'S SETTLED!" yelled the band

_"lucy hearfilia, you're one interesting woman" Natsu said in his mind_

* * *

END

Hope you like it!

Sorry if the chapter is Very Short...Running out of ideas is the cause

Sorry if there's A Wrong grammar and spelling..:)

PLEASE VOTE FOR MY UPCOMING STORY!

I will add another upcoming story but it's very soon, so i'll just post it in Author's note

XD


	16. Author's Note 3

Hello Guys!

**I'm sorry but i'm not gonna update for a while (maybe 2-5 weeks) because right now, i'm focusing on my new story called My High School Experience... i'm really sorry... XD**

VOTING IS CLOSED, By the way

so, that all! XD


End file.
